Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2y+7)(-5y-3)$
First distribute the ${-2y+7}$ onto the ${-5y}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {-5y}({-2y+7}) + {-3}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-5y}.$ $ = ({-5y} \times {-2y}) + ({-5y} \times {7}) + {-3}({-2y+7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + {-3}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + ({-3} \times {-2y}) + ({-3} \times {7})$ $ = 10y^{2} - 35y + 6y - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10y^{2} - 29y - 21$